Data processing devices sometimes employ one-time programmable (OTP) memory elements to store information that is assumed to be unlikely to change, such as trimming information, security information, product identifier information, and the like. An example of an OTP memory element is a programmable fuse that can be blown via an electrical charge or application of a laser. However, such fuses can be expensive and the programming process of the fuses can be difficult.